Runaway
Runaway is the sixth track on Linkin Park's debut album Hybrid Theory. Aside from the breakdown, which features Chester Bennington screaming, it is one of the softer and more melodic songs on the album. It features little rapping vocals from Mike "Michael" Shinoda, just "You point the finger at me again" in between Bennington's singing verses and "Going to run away, gonna run away" during the breakdown. The song appears on the live album Live In Texas.The last performance of the song was in the Bamboozle. This song originated from it's predecessor, Stick and Move in 1996, off their original Xero mix tape. Trivia *''Runaway'' was not released as a single, but did chart in the U.S. *The band wrote One Step Closer while trying to write this song. *This song is also serve as an insert song in Two and a Half Ponies, which featuring the six main stallions Shining Armor (Andrew Francis), Fancy Pants (Trevor Devall), Thunderlane (Trevor Devall), Soaring (Matt Hill), Mr. Cake (Brian Drummond), and Big Macintosh (Peter New). Lyrics Graffiti decorations, under the sky of dust A constant wave of tension, on top of broken trust The lessons that you taught me; I learned were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again) I want to run away/never say goodbye I want to know the truth/instead of wondering why I want to know the answers/no more lies I want to shut the door/and open up my mind Paper bags and angry voices, under a sky of dust Another wave of tension, has more than filled me up All my talk of taking action, these words were never true Now I find myself in question (They point the finger at me again) Guilty by association (You point the finger at me again) I want to run away/never say goodbye I want to know the truth/instead of wondering why I want to know the answers/no more lies I want to shut the door/and open up my mind I'm going to run away, and never say goodbye (Going to run away going to run away/going to run away going to run away) I'm going to run away, and never wonder why (Going to run away going to run away/going to run away going to run away) I'm going to run away, and open up my mind (Going to run away going to run away/going to run away going to run away) Mind (Going to run away going to run away/going to run away going to run away) Mind (Going to run away going to run away/going to run away going to run away) I want to run away/never say goodbye I want to know the truth/instead of wondering why I want to know the answers/no more lies I want to shut the door/and open up my mind I want to run away And open up my mind I want to run away And open up my mind I want to run away And open up my mind I want to run away And open up my mind Music video Category:Hybrid Theory Category:Linkin Park songs